osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 34: Campaign Starting Now!
is the thirty fourth episode (ninth in the second season) of Osomastu-san. Characters * The Sextuplets * Iyami * Chibita * Hatabō * Totoko * Nyaa Hashimoto Plot Campaign Starting Now! Despite being bedtime, Osomatsu, Choromatsu and Todomatsu continues to watch online films or read novels, leaving the lights on and making Ichimatsu unable to sleep (despite both Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu being able to do so). He tries various ways to sleep with lights on but fails.Oso, Choro and Todo asks Ichi to sleep outside. After a while, however, Ichi questions the rationale of it and returns to the room angrily. He forcefully wakes up all his brothers (who are all by then asleep), and declares the beginning of a "We Are Brothers So We Should Be More Considerate Towards Each Other" campaign. The next day, the brothers quickly find that their usual actions are monitored by a glaring Ichimatsu: * Kara tries to drink milk directly from the cartel but, upon seeing Ichi, quickly pours it into a glass instead. * Jyushi brushes his teeth so wildly that he spills dirty water on the mirror but, upon seeing Ichi, quickly cleans the mirror. * Totty finds the toilet paper running out but also Ichi spying on him. * Ichi cleans up some cat footprints on the corridor, possibly left by a cat himself befriended. Kara, Choro and Totty comment Ichi's actions "annoying", but Jyushi seems quite getting along with that (although he and Ichi start addressing each other as if they haven't known each other before), while Oso deduces that it's "kind of fun" and continues to act like usual. Soon, though, Ichi repeatedly scolds Oso for doing a number of inconsiderate things: * Putting the sauce or shampoo right next to himself after using them. * Drinking 2/3 of a bottle of beverage despite paying for only one half (Ichi pays the other half). The other brothers start to turn away when Oso turns his head towards them (for assistance). * Picking only one flavor of snacks in a pack containing two flavors or more. * Vandalizing one of Choro's books. * Breaking Totty's phone. * Pawning the other brothers' precious belongings (Kara's guitar, Jyushi's baseball ware, Choro's sex dolls, Ichi's cat food) to cover the repair cost of Totty's phone. At bedtime, Oso finally snaps and calls for an end to the campaign, but the other brothers, annoyed by Oso's arrogance, vote to continue it. The segment ends by Choro rebuking at Oso's complaint of their "strangeness", and the lights going off on time. Arcade Iyami Iyami finds a few coins under a vending machine and enters a gaming arcade with them. With his skills, he manages to win big at various machines, even with added difficulty. Gaining the kids' admiration, he's challenged by Chibita and Hatabō, both of who presenting the "unwinnable" clawing machine, because the dolls are placed out of reach, and the claw itself is in fact broken. Iyami then makes the "Pose of Darkness", declaring one should think out of the box ("if you play the games eventually you are being played by the games"), and suddenly opens a third eye and uses some sort of psychic power to "ask" the dolls get out of the machines by themselves. In the end, though, it's revealed the move to be Iyami's own imagination, and Chibita asks the kids to go home instead of watching how Iyami has gone insane. Totoko and Nyaa 2 Continuing from the previous episode, Nyaa takes a few photos at the oden stand and shares them through sharing sites like "Instagramatsu ", "Matuitter ", "Matsutodon ", etc. Annoyed by her arrogance, Totoko intentionally spills hot soup at Nyaa and takes and shares a photo of her rolling on the ground with agony. Enraged, Nyaa fights with Totoko again. Gallery Trivia * For the first segment: ** Shōei is portrayed in one of the online videos viewed by Osomatsu and Todomatsu. ** Choromatsu looks hugely moved by the stories and cries a lot. ** Ichimatsu tries to sleep by counting cats, but interrupted by Oso, Choro or Totty commenting on the interesting stuff they are watching at the time. ** In the end, Oso and Totty are watching "cougars". ** The lamp in the Sextuplets' room has three settings: "on", "small-light" and "off". Kara and Jyushi are okay with "on" but cannot sleep if it's in "small-light" mode. ** When Kara is awaken by the quarrel, he asks "what's the matter, brother?". In response, Ichi talks with Kara-style English as well, telling Kara "No problem, brother. Good-night, bye-bye forever!" ** Ichimatsu calls out Choromatsu's name for the first time since every episode that aired prior to this segment, albeit only in reference to him when berating Osomatsu. * The third segment parodies various sharing sites by replacing similar syllables with "Matsu". ** The segment, just like the previous one, has the phrase "to be continued", indicating a third segment to come in the future. *Karamatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes